


Truth or Dare

by milk_and_glitter



Category: Fedez (Musician) RPF, MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, but mostly crack, like a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika, Andy, and Fedez are playing truth or dare.  Or really just dare.  Or really they're just tormenting each other because they're bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare?” Fedez asked.

Mika took the lollipop out of his mouth. “Uhhh… truth,” he said. 

“Truth is for wimps,” Fedez said. “Pick a dare!”

Mika rolled his eyes. “Fine. Dare.”

Fedez rubbed his face for a minute. “Uhhh…”

“Make him recreate one of your selfies,” Andy suggested.

“What? No!” Mika said.

“Ooh, are you chickening out?” Fedez asked. “Then you get to do the punishment too!”

“Ok fine, I'll do it,” Mika said. He was so going to get Andy back for this later. “Which one?”

Fedez flipped through his phone, then held out a photo. “This one!”

He was standing in front of a mirror, flexing all of his muscles and probably a few that belonged to someone else too. Definitely more than Mika had. He was going to kill Andy for this. “Fine.”

They both followed him into the bathroom, Fedez bouncing up and down chanting “Do it! Do it! Do it!” 

Mika glared at them before pulling his shirt off and taking the picture as quickly as possible. Andy grabbed his phone and looked at it. “Aww, that's a cute picture,” he said. 

“Your turn,” Andy told Fedez. 

“Dare!”

“Ok.” Andy paused. “You have to… you have to let Mika sign his name on your body,” he said. “In permanent marker.”

Mika giggled. “Where?” he asked. “He's got more tattoos than skin.”

Andy hadn't given his phone back yet, had he? 

“I don't trust you to just sign your name,” Fedez said. “Anyway, what if it doesn't come off?”

Andy had Mika's phone out now. He was doing something with it. 

“I guess you'll just have a new tattoo cooler than any of the others,” Mika said. “Andy, can I have my phone back?”

“Sure, just a second.”

What was he doing?

Andy tossed Mika's phone back. “So, are you gonna agree to it?” he asked Fedez. 

“No I'm not!” Fedez said. 

Mika laughed gleefully. “You have to do a punishment then!” he said. What had Andy been up to with his phone? 

“What are you gonna make me do now?” Fedez asked.

Mika felt a cold lump of dread in his stomach. What if… He opened Instagram. Oh, Andy was beyond dead. Mika was going to kill him, bring him from the dead, and then stake him through the heart. 

“You have to kiss Andy,” he said. 

Andy and Fedez turned and stared at him, their faces frozen in horror. “No!” they said in unison. 

“If you keep refusing to do the punishment, you have to do it and the original dare too,” Mika said. 

“I'm not doing it!” Fedez said. “And Andy doesn't want to either… right, Andy?”

“Why are you punishing me too?” Andy asked. 

Mika glared at him. “Like you don't know.”

Andy's face twitched like he was trying not to smile. “Absolutely no idea.”

“So I don't have to do it, right?” Fedez asked. 

Andy grinned evilly. “You heard Mika. You refused to do the punishment, now you have to do both.”

He walked over to Fedez and sat on his lap, pinning him against the sofa. Fedez's face was an odd mixture of angry, embarrassed, and terrified. “Oh come on,” Andy said. “It won't hurt, I promise. I don't bite. At least, not you.” His face was twitching again and his entire body was quivering from the effort of not laughing. 

Andy grabbed Fedez by the chin and snogged him. Three seconds later he cracked and collapsed sideways on the couch, laughing so hard tears were running down his face. 

Fedez turned even brighter pink, scrubbing the back of his hand furiously over his mouth. 

“You look like a watermelon with no rind!” Mika gasped as soon as he could breathe.

A few minutes later Mika had mostly calmed down, although Andy was still lying on the couch giggling. 

“Ok, now I get to autograph you,” he told Fedez. 

Fedez sighed. “Fine. Where?”

“Abs?” Andy suggested, wiping his eyes. “That way people would only be able to see it two-thirds of the time.”

“That sounds good,” Mika said. He grabbed a handful of sharpies off the table. “Do you want it in color or just black?”

“Color,” Fedez said. He pulled off his tank top. 

“Ok,” Mika said. He started drawing a blue cat with red legs and a green tail. 

Fedez squirmed. “That tickles!”

“Cute squirrel,” Andy said. 

“It's a cat!” Mika protested. “If you like I'll draw a squirrel on you so you can see the difference.” He signed his name in purple. 

“Sure!” Andy said. He put his phone in his pocket and pushed up his left sleeve. 

“Wait, were you taking a video of that?” Fedez asked. 

Mika grabbed the purple sharpie again. Little feet, big fluffy tail, cute little face. “There!” he said. 

“That looks exactly the same as mine,” Fedez said. 

“No, this one's a squirrel,” Andy said. “Yours is a cat.”

Fedez opened his mouth to protest but closed it again. “Ok, I'm not gonna argue with you. Anyway, it's your turn to do a dare.”

Mika had a great idea for it, too. “You have to count all of Fedez's tattoos,” he said. 

They both turned to look at him. “What?”

“I'm pretty sure that's impossible,” Andy said. 

“Yeah even I don't know many I have,” Fedez said. 

“Well, you have to try then.”

“I think I'll agree to this,” Andy said. “I don't even want to know what horrible punishment you'll come up with if I refuse.”

Mika laughed. “You make me sound like some sort of supervillain.”

“You are!” Fedez said. 

“Let's just get this over with before he decides to make us do something else too,” Andy told Fedez. 

Mika got out his phone and sat on the arm of the sofa next to them. Fedez groaned. “Please tell me you're not going to put this on the internet.”

“I can't make any promises,” Mika said.

“Ok,” Andy said. “Wait, is this one big one or a bunch of smaller ones?”

“Small ones, I think?” said Fedez. “But I'm not sure how many.”

“You know what, this is impossible,” Andy said. “You've got one giant one on your arms and neck and chest, another big one on your side, one on your stomach, the one Mika gave you, and are there any on your legs?”

“Yeah, three,” Fedez said.

“You can't tell him that, he needs to count them himself!” Mika said. 

“Yeah, Fedez,” Andy said. “Take your trousers off so I can count them or who knows what punishment Mika will come up with.”

Fedez reluctantly unbuttoned his trousers and took them off. 

Mika burst out laughing. “Nice briefs!” They were blue with little red rocketships. 

“Hey, rockets are cool!” Fedez said. “Anyway, plain ones are boring.”

“So three on your legs,” Andy said. “That makes… what, seven?”

Fedez laughed. “That seems about right.”

“Are you suuure there aren't any Andy missed?” Mika said. “Maybe some he couldn't see?”

“No!” Fedez said. 

“Are you absolutely sure--”

“You don't need to know that!”

“Maybe I'll call Giulia and see what she says.”

“Children, children,” Andy said. “Let's behave, ok?”

Mika rolled his eyes. “Fine. By the way, Fede, where'd you get the rocketship briefs? I bet my little brother would like some.”


End file.
